The multifunction reproduction machine of today usually allows the reproduction of a set of documents as an integral finished set by the use of pre-collation or post-collation techniques. Often, however, it is desirable, to reproduce a set of documents that includes cover sheets, dividers or other inserts. These inserts, preferably, are often a different color, composition, or format than the standard copy sheet. Even if it is possible to preload these inserts into the copy sheet tray, and the copy sheet conveyer apparatus can accommodate the inserts, preloading requires the operator to manually position the inserts in the proper sequence in the copy set. This is time consuming as well as open for error.
It is known in the prior art to be able to sense the background color of a document or the size of a document or copy sheet and respond in a predetermined manner. It is also known to be able to feed copy sheets from multiple copy sheet feed trays. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,674 to Yukawa et al discloses a copying machine with a means to detect the background color and density of an original using a wavelength detector and a reflectance intensity detector. An electronic circuit is used to generate a bias voltage for a developing apparatus based on the measured density and color of the original's background.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,181 to Nishiyama teaches a method of original size detection in an electrophotographic copying machine. A light receiving element and a control circuit are used to automatically select a copy document of the correct size. Interruption of light to the light receiving element is a means to calculate original document size.
Japanese Pat. No. 58-224359 to Nakajiyou, assigned to Fuji Xerox K. K., discloses an electrophotographic copying machine provided with an auxiliary paper feeder to enable the use of different kinds and sizes of paper. The auxiliary feeder is of a multi-stage type, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,246 to Sasuga, assigned to Rank Xerox Ltd., discloses a paper feeding system with a selector circuit that compares stored paper sizes with operator-selected dimensions to assure feeding the proper size paper.
It is also known to provide special programming for the copying of selected documents selected by a control system for a recirculating document handler (RDH) actuated automatically by special document slip sheets fed with, but ahead of, regular documents. These slip sheets are specially designed to interact with a pair of existing document jam sensors in the RDH to actuate the special programming. These document slip sheets may be of ordinary paper, but are notched at at least one location corresponding during feeding to at least one of the plural document jam or document width sensor locations spaced transversely of the document path of the RDH to provide a special logic control signal from said plural jam sensors actuation/non-actuation combination different from a normal jam signal. This control signal can stop the RDH document recirculation at the slip sheet point for special operator job input for the subsequent document, or all subsequent documents, or actuate a preset special copying mode of various kinds. The system does not require marked sheets as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,528.
It would be desirable, however, to be able to load a set of documents including suitable colored inserts into a document handler and load a set of suitable inserts into an auxiliary tray, and have the inserts in the auxiliary tray automatically inserted into the copy set in positions corresponding to the document set inserts.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a new and improved technique to automatically provide inserts into a copy set corresponding to the inserts in the document set. Further objects of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.